Sisters of Time
by InuKagluver91
Summary: Please...please come....so that I..I can get out of here....................."
1. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: If I put a disclaimer then you'd know what this is about. So no disclaimer. But just so I don't get sued, I don't own anything except for 50 some skirts 10 pants 30 shorts and 70 some shirts. And my dogs, and my Blanky. Other than that...Ummmmmmm nope, nothing else.**

_**Bossou Konpaku**_

"Be careful Daughter. When you use this spell you never know what you are going to get so you have to be careful. If you are not then you could unleash something terrible upon the world. Do you remember the words"  
_A man was talking to his daughter. She'd seen this over and over again._ "Of course Father. This is the 10th and hopefully last time I will do this. I'm 16 and I still haven't gotten a partner. If this one doesn't work then I don't know what I'm going to do." _The man smiled at the young girl, almost an adult. _"You know you do not have to leave the village. You can still live with your old man." _The girl, she looked about 16 or 17, looked shocked. _"You are not an old man Father! Your still in your 30's!" _The man smiled but looked up at the sound of drums beating and footsteps approaching. _"It is time Daughter. You must go now." _The girl smiled at her Father._ "Yes papa." _She lapsed into the informal and used her childhood nickname for her Father. The girl walked out of the small hut. She walked towards the ring of fire in the center of her village. She walked up the steps and stood in the center of the fire._ "Do you wish for a partner with all of your heart?"_ A mysterious voice asked._ "Yes." _The fire went higher than her head._ "Then recite the words and spill your blood upon the ground as an offering to the kami that you might find a match for you." _She spilled her blood and took the prayer position on the ground. She started to recite the words_. "...Across time and space

Bring to me, a familar face

To help me in life, to succed

And in death, that I may not bleed

To help me be not defeated

Please help, them come, and be seated

That one may come"  
_That chant went on and on many different times. To many to be able to keep a track of. The fire went down and the girl's head came up_. "Please...please come...so that I..I can get out of here... so I...can belong..."

**This is just the beginning. The rest depends on if I get some reviews.**


	2. Oh My Kamisama

AN: I hate this crap...but anyways I'll do it...yeezh the things I do for you guyz.  
Disclaimer:Nope Nada Zip Zero Zilch. Me own Inuyasha? Ya right what the hell are you guys on? Inuyasha:In other words, she don't own me!  
AN:Yea thats true...but I do get to mess your stupid life up!  
Inuyasha:No you don't thats Kagome's job.  
AN:Opens the closet to reveal Kagome hogtied to the wall Now who get's to mess your life up?  
Inuyasha: whimpers You do.  
AN:MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Last Time:Bossou Konpaku

"Be careful Daughter. When you use this spell you never know what you are going to get so you have to be careful. If you are not then you could unleash something terrible upon the world. Do you remember the words"  
A man was talking to his daughter. She'd seen this over and over again. "Of course Father. This is the 10th and hopefully last time I will do this. I'm 16 and I still haven't gotten a partner. If this one doesn't work then I don't know what I'm going to do." The man smiled at the young girl, almost an adult. "You know you do not have to leave the village. You can still live with your old man." The girl, she looked about 16 or 17, looked shocked. "You are not an old man Father! Your still in your 30's!" The man smiled but looked up at the sound of drums beating and footsteps approaching. "It is time Daughter. You must go now." The girl smiled at her Father. "Yes papa." She lapsed into the informal and used her childhood nickname for her Father. The girl walked out of the small hut. She walked towards the ring of fire in the center of her village. She walked up the steps and stood in the center of the fire. "Do you wish for a partner with all of your heart?" A mysterious voice asked. "Yes." The fire went higher than her head. "Then recite the words and spill your blood upon the ground as an offering to the kami that you might find a match for you." She spilled her blood and took the prayer position on the ground. She started to recite the words. "...Across time and space

Bring to me, a familar face

To help me in life, to succed

And in death, that I may not bleed

To help me be not defeated

Please help, them come, and be seated

That one may come"  
That chant went on and on many different times. To many to be able to keep a track of. The fire went down and the girl's head came up. "Please...please come...so that I..I can get out of here... so I...can belong..."

* * *

And I regret to inform you that this is not mainly Kouga-Ayame but if I get enough reviews I might put them in. This is strictly InuKag but I will allow you guys to say any other pairings that you want, enough reviews and I will put them into the story as well.

Chappie 2 Oh My Kami !

* * *

"Father?" The girl said as she entered the hut. "Yes daughter?" The man looked up from his translations. "What will happen if my match does come? Will it be a boy or a girl? A demon a human? Or even a hanyou?" The man laughed a old wheezing laugh that signified to all that he was aged well beyond his years. "If your match does come it will be a male because your match is also your husband, though he does not know it. You will either go with him to his home if he has one or you will both stay here. You do not have to worry about a hanyou being your match because last I heard there was only one hanyou left in existence and even he is threatened from time to time. Do you wish to know his name?" The girl looked at her father sharply before nodding and saying "Yes I wish to know his name, after all there is still a chance that he might be the one." Her father grunted as he stood from the floor and walked over to his daughter. "His name, dear one, is Prince Inuyasha, younger son of Inu no Tashio, our protecter. You remeber the story don't you?" She stood for a minute thinking and then started to speak. "Lord Inu no Tashio, the great Taiyoukai of the Western lands, protects all the villages wether they be human, youaki or even hanyou. One day a few months past his love long gone into Kami-sama's arms he was stalking a dangerous youkai known as Ryokotousu(sp?) and came upon a village, that was not under his protection, and found it to be destroyed. He searched for anyone alive in the remains and found a woman hiding in the cellar of a small hut. When he found the woman she was surrounded by children..." She trailed off as pictured the meeting between the two.

Flashback

"Izayoi-sama! A youkai!" A child screamed running to hide behind her. She stood up anger, sadness, and pain sparkling within her deep brown eyes. And in a voice commanding, not fearful like most ningenteki were she said. "Who are you! Why have you come? I demand to know why you have come! To put fear into the children? Or perhaps to kill what is left of our village! Tell me!" Inu no Tashio was taken aback by this ningenteki fujoshi, who was obviously full of hatred toward his kind. "My name sweet lady is Inu no Tashio Lord of the West, and I have come in response to the youkai Ryokotousu, who has dared to destroy a few or the many ningentaki villages under my protection. May I ask for yours?" The lady blinked confused. "You..you mean...your here to kill Ryokotousu?" Inu no Tashio laughed a hearty booming laugh that forced the chill out of the woman and children. "Yes sweet lady, That is why I have come. Now may I have the pleasure of your name or do you prefer the title 'sweet lady'?" He asked in all fun. The so called 'Sweet Lady' blinked again and said "My name kind lord is Izayoi." Inu no Tashio considered the name for a moment. "Well kawairashii reifujin Izayoi might I suggest that I take you back to my territory for awhile? As your town has been destroyed and Ryokotousu is. for the moment, gone I believe it is time that you and the children get some good food and a better night's rest." Izayoi blinked at that. "Why hinshu joutei, are you so inviting? Most youkai lords would turn their backs to us at this time." She pointed out coming to decide that she would like this joutei a lot. "Because,kawairashii reifujin, it is better to have the whole support of a land than only half. So shall we go then?" He asked opening the door way to the outside world. "Yes I supose we shall." She walked past him with the children clinging to her every step of the way. Inu no Tashio, having caught her scent on the way out, found that her smell was very pleasent, the smell of fresh flowers and the scent of the ocean.

End Flashback

"..and they had Prince Inuyasha." Her father had picked up where she left off and finished the story. "But for now daughter I think you should rest after all your match won't be here until morning even if he does come." The girl nodded. "Yes papa. Don't worry, I'm sure whoever it is will come and I'll be happy." But in her mind was a pit of worry. The man nodded as well. "Alright, go to sleep I will wake you when the sun rises."

Inu no Tashio's Castle

"Well? Has the ceremony been preformed yet, Akira?" The man known as Akira bowed. "Yes my lord. Prince Inuyasha will arrive in the morning then?" Inu no Tashio nodded. "No need to be afraid or concerned Akira. After all if your daughter is anything like her father, tis will be a match made in heaven. Or hell whichever way you look at it." Inu no Tashio laughed a hearty booming laugh, much like the one he had laughed when he had met his mate the Kawairashii Reifujin Izayoi. Akira laughed to on the outside. But on the inside he thought 'MY dear one, daughter, you will marry this man's son, and become a princess in the process, please don't be your stubborn self. Please Kagome, just be the wife you've been taught to be.' And their laughter mingled to the ears of a stubborn upset hanyou who had heard it all...

* * *

So..whatja think? to old timey? to fast? to slow? Review with suggestions and anything else you'd like to say...and please if your gonna flame ME come up with something that actually makes sense..I got a flame on animespiral and it was a mix of 'oh it sucks i3 the way that u make the food fight' for one of my other stories so I'm putting it out now. I can't stand grammical errors and all that..But if you are just talking like you do in a chat room I can understand that but please no flames or reviews like the above. In order to be a better writer and author I will need my readers to tell me what I did wrong, what they liked, what they hated and so on. Also if you want to flame me on my character pairings then do so in a respectful manner. I will try and update the rest of my stories later but I am afraid I do not have much time today. Thank you notes for the reviewers are below. Oh and before you ask, there is a special reason as to the name. Can't tell you now! It would mess up my story!

* * *

First Reviewer!

* * *

blu-babe-Thank you. Right now the story is very serious but it should lighten up a bit in future chapters. 

Second Reviewer!

* * *

Kagome1992-Thank you. No it's not Kouga-Ayame as I have stated above but I will put them in if I get enough reviews. Anything for the readers! 

Third Reviewer!

* * *

animedorkette-Thank you, Lol. Angsty, creepy? I updated! 

Fourth Reviewer!

* * *

zeldagurl-Hey again! Happy to review your stories! Love them by the way!  
Thank you for reviewing mine! 


End file.
